Kent Brothers
by hyperpsychomaniac
Summary: Someone comes to visit Duff at the carnival... though he'd probably rather they didn't.


**A/n:** So, I thought it's a bit strange that the carnival is the 'Kent Brothers' carnival. And there's only one… So I wrote this. :P The title kindof sucks (I couldn't think of anything else :S)

* * *

**Kent Brothers**

Today, was a good day, Duff Kent decided as he grinned at the dollar bill in his hand. "Hello, money!" he said. "Guess what? You're mine! Heh heh!"

He stuffed it in his pocket. Sure, his carnival might've been overrun with Evils from another dimension, but he had _a dollar._ Nothing could now ruin his day.

The blast of a car horn sounded from just outside the carnival. Duff ignored it, delving back into the bottom of the money box. He was sure he'd had _more_ money in there. Perhaps the rat had been at it. Not that he could use it for much, but Duff was sure he'd seen him sniffing some. Yeah, it did smell nice, but it had been _his_ money. You just didn't go around sniffing other people's money.

The car horn sounded again, and then two more times. "Oh, what?" said Duff, annoyed. Whoever the creep was, he was right outside the carnival. "We're closed!"

The horn sounded again.

Duff threw the money box back in the game stall, satisfied that it was empty, and walked out to the front gate.

"What do you want!" he shouted at the car stopped just inside. And then he actually _noticed_ the car. It was probably worth more than he'd made in the last five years. Okay, so it probably wasn't _that_ expensive (and Duff hadn't really made much in the past five years), but it was nice. Smooth edges, rear spoiler, tinted windows…

The drivers side tinted window rolled down smoothly. Power windows…

"Hey! Duff!"

Duff's eyes widened. "Dave? What the hell are you doing here?"

Dave grinned. "What, ain't I allowed to come and visit my little brother?" He stepped out of the car, pulling off a flash pair of sun glasses, and looked around. "So…" he continued, observing the run down state of the carnival. "How's business going?"

"Oh, it's going fine," Duff replied grumpily. "Might be doing a lot better if I'd had a bit more help."

"Oh, come on, what's that supposed to mean?"

"This place wasn't called 'Kent Brothers Carnival' for nothing, ya know! As far as I remember we _both_ were supposed to keep it running."

"And you're doing a great job, of it! I, however, decided to get a _real_ job." Dave paused for a second. "And an education. Look where it's gotten me."

"Yeah…" grumbled Duff, looking at the car again. He wondered if anyone would notice if Dave went missing. Then again, begging for money was probably safer, and would save his dignity.

"Anvil smash!" growled a voice just off the midway.

Duff rolled his eyes. "Hang on…" He ran to the corner of a game stall and then shouted. "Hey! Those machines are expensive! Don't smash it!"

"Anvil want shiny glasses in box."

"You're _supposed_ to stick a quarter in…"

A loud crash cut Duff off.

Duff sighed. "Never mind."

"What's the matter?" Dave asked. "Can't get your carnies to listen to you, huh?"

Duff looked annoyed. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Ah, let me have a talk to him. I took a employee relations seminar just last week, all you gotta do is lay things down straight, maybe do some compromising…" he continued as he came up beside Duff.

"Ah… you might not want to try talking to him. I don't really think it's one of his strong points…" said Duff, trying to block off Dave.

"Nonsense, let me talk…" and then Dave stopped. Just on the other side of the game stall was a massive… _rhino_. The thing stood on its hind legs, propping itself up with a hunk of metal on its right hand. In its left it held a tacky pair of sunglasses. The rest of the contents of what once had been a claw machine were strewn all around it.

"Ha har! Anvil got glasses." He tried to prop them up on his face, but they wouldn't quite sit right. Then he noticed Dave. Whose own pair of sunglasses was sitting on the top of his head where he'd left them after taking them off.

"Oh! Even shinier! Give to Anvil!" Anvil dropped his own tacky pair and started moving towards Dave.

"Um… Duff!" Dave backed away.

"You know, I think he just wants your glasses," Duff replied, not looking too fazed.

"Fine! Take 'em!" Dave through them on the ground.

Anvil picked them up, threw off his own pair, and managed to wedge them on his face. "What! Everything gone dark!"

"What kind of sick freak show are you running!" gasped Dave, staring at Anvil.

"Trust me. You don't wanna know."

"Anvil don't like the dark!" shouted Anvil, stumbling around erratically.

Both Duff and Dave jumped out of the way as Anvil's metal hand swung unnervingly close.

"Hey, watch it!" said Duff.

"That's it, I'm outta here!" said Dave. "I am so glad I got out of this early…" He dashed back to his car and screeched out of the gate, scrapping the slightly too low for a gravel driveway body on the gutter.

Duff just watched him go. He wasn't really bothered that his brother's stay hadn't been longer. Too bad he hadn't got around to begging for money though.

He glanced back at Anvil, who'd finally managed to remove the sunglasses and was now smashing them into the ground.

"Har ha. Anvil smash."

"Aw, come on, you had to break them, didn't you! I could've used them!"

"Anvil like to break stuff!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Duff turned away from him and pulled the dollar bill out of this pocket. "At least I have a dollar."

"Hey, Duffy! Watcha, got there!" the dollar was suddenly snatched from his hand as Dirty Rat flew over his head. "Hey, a dollar! Mmm, it smells so nice."

"Give that back, ya rat!"

"Gotta catch me first!" snickered Dirty Rat. "I love money…"

"Hey! Give that back!" yelled Duff. He chased Rat as he flew off, just out of reach.

"He he he!"

"Give me back my dollar!"


End file.
